Typical Ring Laser Gyroscopes (RLG) have two laser legs that require precise matching of discharge currents for bias stability. In some applications, the cathode of the RLG is maintained near ground potential which results in the two anodes being maintained at several hundred volts above ground. Some conventional circuits utilize voltage level translators, such as opto-electric couplers or transformers, to control the currents at the two anodes.